Care for a Drink?
by AkaneDelite
Summary: A clingy, drunk Adam is latching onto your arm. What should you do now, Lawrence?  ::Chainshipping::
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This spawned from getting drunk, having a dire need to write Chainshipping, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That is all.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, the photographer stopped by his house with an invite. It became a weekly basis to see each other since that awful incident with Jigsaw. This started out as a way to help each other cope with the trauma, and they became close friends in the process. He arrived at Lawrence's home some time late in the afternoon. Lawrence had the morning shift, and Adam had a photoshoot session for a sweet sixteen. The younger male was complaining how he had to deal with a spoiled bratty teenager who wanted to get too many pictures done with one dress, ended up taking too long, and then she whined to him how he was the one who took too long taking the pictures, and the rest of the session was to be held in two days.<p>

"I swear Larry, if my manager wasn't there, I'd probably punch that little bitch in the mouth. She wouldn't shut up the entire way through! There I was, trying to get good pictures of her, and she would just yell at me to hurry up! Does she want shitty pictures? So fucking annoying..."

The blonde male noticed how Adam would casually look over at the shelf of liquor he had in the dining room whenever he invited him over. He had asked him for a drink on several occasions, and he gets a refusal every time, which he found to be odd. Adam has told him that he does drink, but he preferred drinking alone. Wouldn't hurt to ask again though, right?

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lawrence asked when Adam took a pause in his rant.

"Yeah sure. Coke will be fine. Anyways, her dress was like a big fucking pink cotton candy with glittering shit all over. It was hurting my eyes, man. It was doing more damage to my eyes than staring at the sun..."

Some time after Adam had gone home, Lawrence noticed a camera lens sitting on top of the chair Adam had left his camera bag. It must have fallen out or something...

Adam did mention he has the day off tomorrow.

_I'll just give it back to him tomorrow once I get off work._

* * *

><p>Ever since Adam had gotten an actual job with better pay, he managed to move to a better apartment (one closer to Lawrence's home). It wasn't such a drastic update, but at least there were no signs of anything falling apart like his last home.<p>

Lawrence held the camera lens and cane and knocked on the wooden door with his free hand. As expected, Adam opened the door.

What he didn't expect, however, was the younger latching onto him and burying his nose onto his chest.

"Heyyyyy, Larry."

Surprised by the sudden...affection, Lawrence patted the younger man's head, the smell of something familiar that was more than just cigarette smoke lingering in his nose, "Hey Adam. Sorry about the visit and all, but you left—"

"Hey, can ya stay?" Adam's speech was slurred, and at the moment, Larry knew what it was, "...please?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have paperwork to do, and—"

"Pleeease?" Adam looked up from Lawrence's chest, his alcohol breath more obvious, "No one else is here ta keep me company."

Lawrence rose an eyebrow. Since when does Adam become concerned about being alone? As a matter of fact, he thought Adam loved being alone. He described his family being good to him, but then he moved out _because_ he liked being alone. He has also expressed how he doesn't want to communicate with his new co-workers.

This is probably how he is drunk.

"Come oooon," Adam continued to beg, "We c'n watch My Li'l Pony: Friendship is Magic together. Do ya like tha' show?"

Lawrence tried hard not to burst into laughter hearing the younger. He looked down, only to be met with pleading eyes and a blushing face; he caught Adam's lower lip quivering slightly.

_How much did he drink? He looks kind of cute like this..._

"Well..." Lawrence swallowed.

_He's not in his right state of mind, he's not in his right state of mind...Just go, just go..._

"I guess the paperwork can wait for a bit."

_Did I just...give in to a drunken Adam? _

At that moment, Adam's face lit up with such joy Lawrence has never seen before, and he was dragged into the living room, where he was met with _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ on the television and a half-empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

"_So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one!"_

"_Yay."_

Adam sat him down on the couch in front of the television, placed Lawrence's cane next to the couch, sat next to him, and clung onto his arm, "'pisode's just started. Dontcha jus' love this show?"

"_Ugh, you're going to cheer for me like THAT? Louder."_

This show wasn't foreign to Lawrence, since he's watched it with his daughter, but...Adam watching this?

"I didn't know you like this show."

"Are ya kiddin'? Cartoons are ne'er dis good anymore. 'Course I watch it."

"_LOUDERRRRR!"_

_Long inhale, "Yay."_

"_Ugh," Faint._

"_...Too loud?"_

Lawrence chuckled slightly. Okay, this is a pretty funny show. Still, Adam never came across as someone who would watch a show like this.

"We c'n change the channel," Adam was still clinging and leaning on his arm; he looked up at Lawrence apologetically, "Whate'er ya want, I dun care."

Lawrence could feel his own face heating up, "It...It's fine. I watch this with Diana all the time when I go see her."

"Okay," Adam responded contently, "Would ya like some vodka?"

Lawrence couldn't help but grin at the other, "I think you should drink some water right now unless you want to go to work with a hangover tomorrow. I doubt you'd want to deal with 'that spoiled bratty teenager' with one."

Adam laughed dismissively, "I'll drink some water later. I'll getcha a cup," assuming the blonde would accept the offer, he got up from his seat. He swayed his way to the kitchen, much to Lawrence's amusement.

Once he returned, he handed the cup to the older male and collapsed back to his seat, his arms finding their way back to Lawrence's.

Instead of pouring himself some vodka, however, Lawrence just kept his attention on the male snuggling on his arm. He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than himself, but he has always been attracted to Adam. He wasn't quite sure what it was about Adam that he was attracted to, but he knew he liked him. So if he has a drunken Adam latched onto him, he figured he would just take the time to enjoy this.

_That's not a bad thing, right? When will I have another opportunity like this? Surely, Adam probably won't even remember this tomorrow. It's not like I'm taking advantage of him by taking him to bed...right? No, no, I shouldn't think like this..._

As he was fighting with himself mentally, Adam interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, Larry?"

"Hmm?"

He gazed his eyes downwards, looking unsure, "Ummm..." Lawrence noticed how much redder Adam's face was getting and attempted to fight down every 'thought' about it. Adam's grip on Lawrence's arm had gotten a bit tighter and met his eyes, "Ya know I like ya, righ'?"

Lawrence felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.

_He's just drunk. He doesn't mean it that way._

"I like you, too, Adam. You're a good friend to talk to."

The younger pouted and looked away again, "I didn't mean it like that..." he whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"I really, really like ya," Adam rested his chin on Lawrence's arm, eyes looking very hopeful at him.

_Does he...really mean it like that?_

Unsure of what to do, Lawrence placed a peck on Adam's forehead and pulled back for a reaction.

Adam's face was a mixture of hope and eagerness.

_He's drunk, but he seems willing. He's being adorable. He might not even remember this tomorrow._

All doubt gone, Lawrence gently pulled his arm from Adam's grasp and laid him down on the couch beneath him.

Adam was under him on the couch. Blushing heavily, shaking breath smelling like alcohol and cigarette hitting his nose, eyes attempting to focus on Lawrence..._The room must be spinning for him._

"_OH, I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU MAKE A SONIC RAINBOOM! IT'S LIKE THE MOST COOLEST THING EVER! THOUGH I NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN IT, BUT I MEAN COME ON, IT'S A SONIC RAINBOOM!"_

The surgeon instantly reached for the remote on the coffee table, shut off the television, and threw the remote across the room. No ponies today.

"Larry...? What are you—?" he trailed off as the pad of Lawrence's thumb caressed his bottom lip.

He froze in place, face getting hotter by the second as blue eyes bored into him. He was still trying to focus on those eyes looking at him. It was apparent how dizzy he was from the vodka, and Lawrence couldn't help but smile; Adam was too cute like this.

Adam remained still as Lawrence's thumb traced his lips and looking into his eyes, "Is this the reason you didn't want to drink with me? You were scared you were going to tell me you liked me?"

The photographer nodded, not daring to look away, "I can't help myself sometimes..."

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the sight of Adam as his thumb moved to his chin and his index finger curling around it, keeping Adam's head right where he wanted it to be despite how dizzy he was.

"L-Larry, I—" Lawrence had cut him off by kissing him gently.

_This isn't the right time to do it. He's drunk right now, and you both have work in the morning._

How Lawrence hated his conscience so much.

As he pulled away, Adam let out a whine, "What...? Why did you stoooop?"

"Adam, I'm sorry," Lawrence stood up, grabbing his cane, "But this isn't the right time. You're drunk, and we both have to get up in the morning. I need to do some paperwork, too, remember?"

Adam's face fell into disappointment.

"Hey, don't be like that," he leaned over Adam, took him from his chin, and kissed him again, this time licking Adam's lips before pulling away, "We'll definitely get around to doing it."

Adam then looked like a child being informed that he was going to be served ice cream.

"Now remember, drink a lot of water before going to bed. Got it?"

He received a quick nod before leaving.

_HA! WATER! I'm going to drink the rest of this vodka as a celebration!_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, threw up three times, aspirins haven't done fucking shit for my headache, my stomach hurts like a bitch...<em>

"UGH! THERE YOU ARE!" The soon-to-be-sixteen-year-old client greeted him, this time in a bright yellow version of the pink glittery cotton candy dress she wore last session. She had her bleached blonde hair in a curly half-do with a tiara sitting atop of her head. The make-up on her face was probably the most overdone make-up Adam has seen during his time on the job. Her hands were rolled into fists and had them on her hips, "Where have you been? I need my pictures taken ASAP, okay? I have things to do tonight with my friends and—"

That was when Adam's intimating aura finally sank in for her.

"So," he spoke calmly, "Are you going to talk some more, or are we going start this session?"

"...We'll take some pictures, sir."

* * *

><p>AN: WRITER'S BLOCK, I BELIEVE I HAVE FINALLY CONQUERED IT. WHO'S GOING TO CELEBRATE IT WITH ME WITH SOME VODKA? :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly the end of the session that Adam could feel himself getting better. Sure, it was an abnormal amount of alcohol he had drank, but thankfully, it was just vodka he had drank, which usually doesn't give hangovers. Had it been tequila or something, he probably wouldn't even be able to make it to work. Still, he was wondering what encouraged him to drink so much. He could get drunk pretty easily due to his thin frame, so he naturally wouldn't even need to take in a lot. He knew this, so what got him to finish that bottle?

He has thought of the possibility that he could have started thinking how Lawrence was out of his reach in his drunken state and that motivated him to take more, but he doubted it. Adam has never considered himself as a person who drinks out of sadness even when already wasted. To his concern, he has been the type of drunk that spills hidden truths that he was meant to keep in secret; not to mention embarrassingly clingy. For this reason, he has avoided being drunk in front of Lawrence. God forbid what would happen if he were to confess to the older man.

Just as he was about to grab his box of cigarettes and smoke in the balcony, a knock on the door interrupted his actions. He wasn't expecting anyone nor did he remember inviting anyone over for today. With caution, he slowly approached the door and opened it as much as the chain lock would allow.

"Larry? What are you doing here?"

Lawrence rose an eyebrow. Judging by the reaction of his arrival, it was apparent to him that Adam doesn't remember anything from the previous night, "Oh, I just got out of the hospital, drove by, thought I'd visit."

Adam closed the door, unlocked the chain lock, and reopened the door, allowing the older male to enter. Out of a habit that he had grown since the Jigsaw incident, he relocked the door.

"I had to deal with that little bratty fucking damn bitch again today, and God, her dress fucking blinded me more today than the last one! Fucking bright-ass yellow shit, but I did sorta shut her up when we were starting and—"

Suddenly, Adam was pulled from his belt loop, and next thing he knew, he was up against Lawrence's chest, the older male's arms around him; he could hear Lawrence's cane being dropped on the floor. Lawrence took his chin, his other arm remained around Adam, and pulled his head upwards, facing him; the blonde's thumb began to trace his lips gently.

Adam trembled slightly and gazed downwards at Lawrence's hand, feeling his face heating up...as well as a sense of familiarity with this situation for some reason. That hand moved to stroke Adam's cheek, "Larry, w-wh-what—?"

"I stopped by yesterday."

The photographer froze, failing to hide his horror. Anything could have happened last night with Lawrence here, and he wasn't able to remember _a single thing!_ Did he confess to him? Did he do something humiliatingly stupid like clinging on to him and not let him leave?

"Umm...what happened?"

"You told me something."

Lawrence kept himself from grinning widely at Adam's eyes widening and swift response.

"Oh god, Larry, I swear, whatever I said, it was fucking drunk gibberish shit, it means nothing, really, I don't know what I said, but—"

He trailed off with a light gasp when Lawrence bent down and caressed the sensitive skin between Adam's ear and neck with his warm breath. The arm that held him around his waist lowered until he felt a palm getting a firm grip on his rear.

_Oh my fucking God, what the hell is he doing? Is he teasing me about whatever that happened?_

With that thought, Adam took Lawrence the shoulder and was attempting to push him away, "Lawrence, stop, please, I—"

The blonde raised his head slightly so that mouth was close to contact with Adam's ear, "Please don't fight this."

_He has to be testing me! There's no way he would like me back like this! No fucking possible way!_

"Lawrence, really, I—"

Because he would have to either take a few seconds to pick his cane up and pull him into the bedroom or do so without it but walk with much difficulty, Lawrence resorted to pin Adam to the floor right then and there, his knee resting in between the photographer's legs and their fingers twined, "Adam, I want you, and I know you feel the same way. It would be better for the both of us you don't fight it," he bended down so that his face was just half a centimeter from Adam's, his voice lowered, "I would have taken you last night, but I preferred doing so when you'd remember it."

Adam laid still on the ground as he stared into Lawrence's lust-filled eyes above him, taking in all of what the blonde had just finished saying. Now that he thought of it, he also felt a sense of deja-vu being under Lawrence like this.

_What the fuck happened last night...?_

Not minding the silent response, Lawrence lightly touched Adam's lips with his own before kissing him softly and gently.

_There's no use going back now. Kiss him back._

And he did exactly that; he could feel Lawrence smiling in the kiss and pulling away for only a small moment, "Drunken gibberish you said?"

"Shut up," Adam pouted; if his hands weren't being held down by Lawrence's, he would pull the older by the neck and ravish his mouth.

O0o

A/N: Ehh, I don't feel like writing the extended dirty version. At least not right now. As great as that would be, I feel it would ruin the light-heart humor-love I was going for here. I have other things in progress though, so do not fret.

And I edited my profile, if that's relevant to your interest.


End file.
